


You slipped your way under my skin and into my heart. And I don’t know what to do when you don’t let me help you.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I’m slowly but surely cleaning out my writing app, M/M, Merlin has experience with (hiding his) grief, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), post Lancelot’s death, this is a mini drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Perhaps Merlin kept his grief private like how any servant should keep their personal affairs to themselves; or, least, that had been his father’s opinion on the matter and once upon a time had been Arthur’s as well.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	You slipped your way under my skin and into my heart. And I don’t know what to do when you don’t let me help you.

Arthur of all people knew that life and the duties that came hand in hand with it did not stop because you lost someone whether it be from death or betrayal. Still there was something uncomfortable in how Merlin carried him in the following days after Lancelot’s sacrifice.

Oh, he quipped less and the skin under Merlin’s eyes were darker amongst other things but there was no ...something. 

There was no other profound signs of having to endure loss. There wasn’t even the lethargic movement from the morning after having drunk too much the night before or the smell of alcohol on his breath. 

Perhaps Merlin was good at handling it. (But when did he learn to be? wondered a part of Arthur.) Perhaps Merlin kept his grief private like how any servant should keep their personal affairs to themselves; or, least, that had been his father’s opinion on the matter and once upon a time had been Arthur’s as well. But then a few years ago Merlin had arrived in his life and in the time that followed had slid himself under Arthur’s skin and managed to find a place in Arthur’s heart where not many had resided. Most certainly there had not been a manservant who had found himself in Arthur’s esteem before Merlin. 

There was a desire in Arthur's chest as he watched Merlin from the corner of his eye. It was not of anger or any other burning passion. It was simply the urge of wanting to protect Merlin. It was silly. Arthur could not defend Merlin from grief but still he could be someone Merlin could confide in. Merlin confided his annoyance, his insolence, his jokes, and even at rare times his unadulterated pride in Arthur so why wouldn’t he allow Arthur to be knowing of his grief? 

Why indeed.


End file.
